Earth (Sleep)
Earth was a planet in the Dream Realm which was run in a different way to most other planets. Instead of having a single planetary government, Earth was made up of many different governments and a variety of nations/kingdoms, thus being a planet consumed by civil war. At first glance, Earth appeared extremely medieval both in its political system and typical Kingdom style. However, it was home to one of the more advanced Empires in the Galaxy; the Qeios Empire. Earth typically uses the A.B.A. and B.B.A. dating system (After the Battle of Alfheim and Before the Battle of Alfheim), as the Battle of Alfheim was one of the planet's bloodiest fights. It was between the Fairy Kingdom of Alfheim, and the Human Kingdom of Telmar. It is the home of the Earth Alliance, made up between Arendelle, New Arndel, Qeios and the Virtcast. Alfheim joined the alliance in 22 ABY. Wars don't last forever, and thus the old wars such as West Medoua V East Medoua, Fremmevilla & Kuschpercha V Zaloudek, Arendelle V Qeios have ended at some stage. West and East Medoua became United Medoua once the Nekos and Kitsunes settled their differences. The war against Zaloudek was ended once Amea Zaloudek returned to the kingdom and formed an alliance with Fremmevilla & Kuschpercha. Arendelle and Qeios have been allies for many hundreds of years, but only after they went to war for a few years. Continent Maps Europia V1.jpg|Map of Europia Amerianta V1.jpg|Map of Amerianta Occident V1.jpg|Map of Occident Current Known Wars Enchanted Forest V Wonderland Middle Earth Civil War Hyrule, Thra V Avalon, Kadath Westeros V Narnia, Telmar Calpheon V Valencia Terabithia V Morrowind Skyrim Civil War Palam Empire V Kulum Empire Austrenia, Sydnia V San Andreas Native Species' Average Life-Span * Human | 80 Years * Fairy | 1000 - 1500 Years * Neko | 200 Years * Kitsune | 1500 Years * Inu | 120 - 150 Years * Argonian | 200 - 250 Years * Khajiit | 200 - 300 years * Merfolk | 300 Years * Lyn | 110 Years * Elf | 750 Years * Dwarf | 400 Years * Orc | 70 Years * Hobbit | 100 Years * Goblin | 30 - 50 Years * Ocean Demon | 860 Years * Shadow Demon | 2000 Years Trivia * While the legal age throughout most of the galaxy is 14, the legal age on Earth is 16. This was kept from before Earth started playing a big part in galactic affairs. * While the planet looks medieval at first glance, all kingdoms have access to high tech weapons and vehicles. Wars are often fought with hyper-frequency blades, blasters, hover tanks, atmospheric fighters/bombers and magic. Hyper-frequency blades can clash with lightsabres, but aren't as dangerous to wield. ** Most Earthen Kingdoms use Tactical Surface Fighters (TSFs) for planetary battles. TSFs are giant mechs. Their origins trace back to the Silhouette Knights created in Fremmevilla 600 years prior to Earth's discovery. Fremmevilla, Kuschpercha and Zaloudek still use Silhouette Knights. The only difference between SKs and TSFs is SKs use magic to run, while TSFs run purely on technology. TSFs and SKs are known to still be used hundreds, if not thousands of years after their model's initial deployment. One example is the Type-00 Takemikazuchi deployed in 601 BBY by West Medoua, which is still used by West Medoua as of 50 ABY with some minor alterations, commonly used by Royal Guards and the United Medoua Military West Division. * Much like the discrimination against Faunus on Remnant, there is often discrimination against non-human races on Earth. Especially against the kitsune, nekos and inus. Because of this, United Medoua and Seintsuro keep away from most human interaction. ** Discrimination is often less of an issue on the continent of Tamriel due to the variety of species living in close quarters. * Earth has two forbidden lands where demons live; Demland & Darklands. ** The lesser of the two evils is Demland, a tropical island on the equator in the middle of the ocean. It is also the home of an inactive volcano. The Ocean Demons that live there can be troublesome but aren't a big threat unless one angers them. ** On the other side of the spectrum is the Darklands, a small island between Luxania and Saxton in the Northern Hemisphere. It is the realm of the Shadow Demons, and is covered in darkness. No light will ever reach the Darklands due to the presence of the Shadow Demons. Because of this, it is often marked on maps in complete black. * Āsuman (アースマン) is the Dream Realm’s version of Japanese in the Wake. It’s almost 100% the same meaning anyone who can speak Japanese can speak Āsuman, and vice versa. **アースマン is an actual Japanese word, which strangely translates into English as ‘Earthman.’ This is possibly a reference to the races that speak Āsuman only being native to Earth. Category:SH Category:Planet